


A Single Pomengranate Seed

by pandorabox82



Series: Christmas in Maine [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween was supposed to be a time to escape from the reality of everyday life, yet Erin's grudge with Alex Blake continues to hold sway over her. But she learns the power of friendship and trust when the team rallies around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Pomengranate Seed

"Erin, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you beforehand, but Alex is going to be here tonight. I didn't want to tell her she couldn't come when she overheard me talking about it with Der." Penelope hugged her as best she could, her baby bump severely curtailing how close they could get. "I'll try to keep you guys away from each other, okay?"

"It'll be fine, Penny. I have to learn to get along with her eventually. I'm just glad I'm feeling better. Can you believe I had walking pneumonia? I had no idea that was what was making me so dizzy back around Labor Day."

Penelope nodded as she led her and Dave inside the apartment. "I was really worried about you there, pumpkin. And how is Martha doing?"

"She looks amazing. Pregnancy suits her." Penelope grinned as she led them over to the punch bowl. "Do you think Dave and I look all right?"

Erin adjusted the folds of her dress nervously, looking up at Dave. "I told you, you look fine, my sweet English rose."

"I love the costumes, Erin. Did you make them yourself?"

She nodded. "Well, except for Dave's helmet. We had to buy that."

"Ah, Persephone and Hades!" Erin whirled around to see Spencer there, a bright smile on his face. "You look wonderful, Erin." He leaned in and hugged her, kissing her cheek lightly before putting his arm back around Emily's waist. "I wish we had thought up something like that."

She shrugged her shoulders, blushing a little. "Dave's had the idea since New Year's. I just needed some time to bring it to life. But you guys look amazing, too. Dr. Who?" she guessed, vaguely recognizing the costumes they wore.

"Yeah, he talked me into it. I'm River Song, and this is my husband, the Eleventh Doctor." Emily flashed a very real wedding ring at them and Erin smiled widely. "We made it official last week."

"Congratulations!" Erin stepped forward and Emily closed the gap between them, hugging her tightly. "In less than a year, we've had so much happiness in our lives. I just wish…"

"We've all been working on it, Erin. She's learning not to run you down around us." Emily threaded her arm through Erin's and led her over to where Beth was standing, staring out the window.

"I can't be at the gallery tonight, Bill. I'll come in early tomorrow. This party is important to me; I need to be with his friends more often. No, there is no negotiating. I'll see you tomorrow." Beth hung up and stuffed her cell phone back in her pocket before whirling around to face them. "Erin! You're finally here!" The woman hugged her tightly, and Erin had to remind herself that it was okay to hug her in return. In the two months since their heart to heart, Beth had started seeking her out, calling her more often just to talk. And Erin was not about to turn down another friend, not when she coveted them in her life now.

"I am. And how's the baby doing today?"

"Well, we're at three months along. And we're having twins! The doctor confirmed the second heartbeat at our appointment Monday." The smile on her face seemed to light up the room and Erin reached out, clasping her hand tightly. "It's going to be a big change for us, going from a three person family to a five person family, but I cannot wait to see them. Aaron wants two girls, but I'd love for Jack to have a playmate."

"Well, whatever God gives you will be a real blessing," Erin said lowly, not letting go of Beth's hand as she felt hostile eyes on her. Turning, she saw Alex standing there, her husband by her side. An unconscious shudder ran through her body and Beth frowned at her a little. "It's nothing, Beth. We just haven't reached a place where we can be civil, even though I have tried," she said lowly.

"I understand, Erin, even if I don't like it. Doesn't she recognize that you've changed?"

Erin laughed a little, smiling at Beth. "It took you a while to see that, Bethie. I can't expect an overnight turnaround, that's not how the real world works, even if that is my fondest wish. I don't want to be friends with her, you know. I just would like to be in the same room and not feel like I'm going to throw up from the tension."

Dave approached them, handing her a cup of cider. "Are you going to go over there and say something?" She shook her head. "Do you mind if I do?" Again, she shook her head before kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Go, play nice for us." He nodded and walked over to the pair, shaking Cameron's hand before Alex's. "I can't believe it's been ten months already," she murmured, turning back to look out the window.

"Time goes so quickly when we're happy." Beth rested her head against Erin's shoulder, sighing gently. "We're thinking about getting married, once the babies are here. I know we could go out to the justice of the peace and make things official right now, but I really want a wedding, in a church in the country, where I can wear a gown with a train."

"Ah, so you're a romantic at heart."

"Yeah."

Beth started to say something else when Alex came up behind them. "Erin, how appropriate for you to come as Persephone, Queen of the Damned. It's just a shame that you're dragging so many souls into the Underworld with you."

Erin stiffened, trying to focus on something that wouldn't upset her as she turned to look at Alex. "Hello, Alex. I see you've dressed up as Anne Boleyn. The look really suits you." She smiled, hoping it didn't look like a grimace. "You're so lucky to have a redhead for a husband."

Alex smirked. "Luck has nothing to do with it. But then, what would you know about love? And old drunk who deludes herself that the notorious womanizer David Rossi can keep it in his pants only for her and can't see the writing on the wall. He will leave you for someone who isn't such a complete fool, for someone who won't sacrifice friends for the sake of their job."

Her words felt like blows, and she looked around blindly for Dave or Penelope. It was Beth, though, who came to her rescue, slinging her arm around her waist and holding her close. "You have no right to speak to Erin like that, Ms. Blake. Just because you refuse to see the person that Erin has become in this past year thanks to hard work and effort, doesn't mean we share those opinions. I know that you've been trying to get Aaron to see things your way, and he is getting just as disgusted with you as I am. And poor Dr. Reid is between a rock and a hard place, since he is Erin's sponsor, helping keep her on her path, and having to hear you spew vile, vicious, words about her at every turn. Where do you think you get off? Don't you think that your treatment of her is just as bad as whatever she may or may not have done back in the day?"

"She ruined my career…"

"And now you're out to ruin her life? Excuse my language, but fuck you. Leave her alone." Erin knew she was crying by this point, Beth's passionate defense touching her heart. Alex's mouth opened and closed several times, as if she was looking for the words to rebut what Beth had said. "Come on, Erin, we're going to the bedroom to get you freshened up." Gently, Beth turned them and it was then she saw Penelope standing by the hallway, waiting for her.

As one, the rest of the women surrounded her, leading her into the safe haven of Derek's bedroom. "I want a drink," she murmured as she sank down on the bed, Penelope and Beth flanking her.

"I would, too, having to face that woman every day. But you're stronger than that, stronger than her," Penelope murmured in her ear as she rubbed her arm lightly. "I thought this would go better, I really did. I am so sorry, Erin. You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I just thought I was stronger than this. By breaking down in front of her like that, I give her power over me. She knows she can make me cry." Erin took the tissue that Jennifer handed her, swiping at her eyes.

"I'll get Hotch to keep a tighter rein on her," Beth said as she patted Erin's knee. "He should listen to the mother of his children."

"I don't need other people to fight my battles, though. I have to stand on my own two feet here, since I am an adult." She drew in a deep breath and rubbed her stomach absently. "The crying jag would make more sense if I could actually get pregnant."

"Sometimes we just need a good cry," Emily responded, crouching down to look into her eyes. "I know the struggle that Reid is going through, too, since Blake has been one of his idols. He won't break his loyalty to you, which is admirable. But if you need someone to kick a little ass, I can do that for you."

Emily smiled at her, and Erin smiled back, flicking away the tears from her face. "I appreciate the sentiment, Emily, I really do." She sighed deeply. "Would one of you send David in here? I need him." They nodded and left, save Penelope, who cuddled close to her. "And you, my dear friend, are not allowed to touch her credit. Clear?"

"As crystal, Erin. Unfortunately." Erin reached out and laid her hand on Penelope's stomach, hoping that Olivia would kick against it. She was rewarded with a tiny thump and she smiled gently. "See, even Olivia wants me to do something about her."

"Don't even try it, Kitten. She won't let me do anything either. Beth said that you needed me, my love. Don't worry, Alex left. She suddenly remembered that she had somewhere else to be tonight." He sat next to her, kissing the side of her head gently. "Could you give us a few minutes, Kitten?"

Penelope nodded before she got up. "I'll set up the movie. I remember you telling me the scarier, the better, so I found a particularly spooky movie for us. Come join us when you're ready."

Once she had left the room, Erin sagged against her husband. "Davie, I don't know how much longer I can do this. Maybe I should just retire and let her have her triumph. It's obvious she is never going to accept my overtures, and is intent on making my life miserable. I know I dealt her a raw hand, but what else was I to do? I couldn't pass the buck on to someone else – she was the one who made the linguistic error that cost us the case. She's always been impulsive like that, unwilling to wait for the full picture. Sure, it helps in the short term, but sometimes it results in hideous errors."

David cupped her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. "My darling English rose, my sweet Persephone, you cannot let her get under your skin like this. That hurt is like a cancer and it will eat away at your soul, causing you to relapse."

"I don't want that, Davie. But I can't find a way to shut her out. I don't want to be on edge around her constantly. I want to be colleagues, I want to interact on a polite level. I don't need to be friends."

"I understand that. And one day, she will, too. Until that time, we are going to enjoy the time we have with our friends. All right?'

"Yes. That sounds perfect." She puckered her lips and he kissed her tenderly. "Now, let's go see what movie Penelope thinks will scare us. I just hope it's nothing too out there. I don't want to be delivering a baby on Halloween."

"It'll be fine, Erin." He helped her to her feet and they made their way out to the living room. There was a space on the sofa between Beth and Penelope, and her friend grinned at her as she patted the spot. "What, no room for the men on this couch?"

"Sorry, darlin'. It's women only here. That's why Jayje and Emily have the comfy chairs, too. Sit in front of Erin, she might need a strong neck to grab hold of in the middle of this movie." Penelope winked at her and Erin smiled, feeling some of the heaviness leave her chest.

"What are we watching tonight?" Spencer asked as Penelope pressed a button on the remote.

"Ju-On: The Grudge. And if we make it through the first, I have the second one cued up as well." Penelope set the remote aside and dimmed the lights in the room, setting the mood for them. "And I promise I will not go into early labor, I've seen this one before, so I know what's coming." She snuggled into Erin, pulling her arm around her shoulders as the movie began. It felt like movie night with her kids and she tightened the arm around Penelope, drawing her closer. Beth also curled up into her side once the movie had really started getting going, and all three of them focused on the movie. It felt good to be scared in the presence of friends, and to know that not even a single pomegranate seed could separate them.


End file.
